Tu misterioso Alguien
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Fong e I-pin tienen una mas fuerte e intima relacion que la de Maestro-Alumno. Sin embargo un dia las cosas cambian y Fong sabe que no podra retenerla por mucho tiempo.


_**Tu Misterioso Alguien**_

Fong x I-pin x Hibari

**Summary**: Fong e I-pin tienen una mas fuerte e intima relacion que la de Maestro-Alumno. Sin embargo un dia las cosas cambian y Fong sabe que no podra retenerla por mucho tiempo.

**Notas de la Autora:** Es el Namimori de 10 años en el futuro, sin embargo sigo sin entender muy bien el tiempo de vida y crecimiento de los Arcobaleno, pero en el fanfic es el Fong Adulto. Mi primer fanfic de KHR, por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo TwT

* * *

><p><em>"Hay alguien en tu vida que esta transformandote.<em>

_Hay alguien que ha cambiado en ti la forma en que te ves"_

Fong suspiro por enesima vez mirando distraido por la ventana. El no estaba acostumbrado a impacientarse tanto, ese no era su estilo. Pero desde que I-pin habia tomado ese trabajo de medio tiempo y dejado de lado las artes marciales, se desesperaba al no tenerla cerca las 24 horas del dia. Era cierto que ellos ya no tenian la relacion "Alumno-Maestro" y que no era bien visto que la china viviera en su casa desde hacia casi 10 años. Pero en cierta manera el era como su tutor y no tenia nada de malo que vivieran bajo el mismo techo.

Claro, eso hubiera pensando unos años atras, pero ahora todo era distinto. Ninguno de los se dio cuenta el momento en que su relacion se habia vuelto tan intima. El momento en que las palmadas amistosas se habian vuelto en nada inocentes caricias, ni cuando en lugar de utilizar sus labios para dar cumplidos estaban ocupados devorando los tiernos y suculentos labios de su "alumna"

Sabia muy bien de la atraccion de la china hacia él desde que era pequeña. En un inicio le parecia adorable el hecho de que una niña tan pequeña destinada a ser un asesino serial se sintiera atraida por su mentor. Pero con el paso del tiempo incluso sus propios sentimientos cambiaron, al ver a esa pequeña niña que se habia convertido en una hermosa mujer no pudo seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. Ese fue el momento en que ella decidio alejarse del mundo de la mafia.

No podia evitar sentir celos del tal "Tio Kawahira" cliente frecuente el cual tenia a su linda I-pin ocupada gran parte de la dia, pero era feliz al final del dia cuando ella regresaba a casa quejandose con un adorable mohin sobre que se habia perdido de nuevo y entregado tarde el ramen. Pero esa noche todo fue distinto.

_"¿Quien es tu nuevo amor, Tu nueva ocupacion, Tu misterioso Alguien?_

_¿A quien has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo para no matarme?"_

Al llegar la china se veia alegre y Fong la recibio con su tipica sonrisa tranquila, sentado en el comedor leyendo el periodico y tomando Té. I-pin dejo sus cosas en la sala y se sento frente a su tutor, iniciando a contar como se habia encontrado con Haru y Kyoko, y que al parecer Haru estaba embarazada. Fong no dejo de sonreir mientras la chica hablaba, hasta un momento determinado de la conversacion en el que la pelinegra dejo de hablar y bajo la cabeza. Habia algo en su mirada que preocupo al viejo arcobaleno, mirando con determinacion a su alumna.

-¿Sucedio algo?- pregunto entonces. Mientras la china se debatia internamente entre responder a aquella pregunta, eso lo pudo notar por la manera peculiar en el que el labio inferior de la chica temblaba.

-Tambien me encontre con Hibari-san- susurro. Hibari... ¿cuantas veces habia escuchado ese nombre en el pasado? Era cierto, de pequeña I-pin habia estado enamorada de ese hombre. El cual era extrañamente parecido a el.

-Heee...- susurro dando un sorvo al Te -¿Y? ¿Como se encuentra? Crei que estaba viviendo en Italia-

-Bien, no hable mucho con el... le sorprendio verme- dijo sonriendo levemente y Fong pudo notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Pero enseguida la pelinegra se apresuro a cambiar de tema. -Kyoko me pregunto donde estaba viviendo, le respondi que seguia viviendo aqui en Namimori y me dijo que el dia que quisiera podia visitarla en la Mansion Vongola, que tenia una buena habitacion para hospedarme-

-¿Y quieres ir?- pregunto amablemente el arcobaleno, con su tipica sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, intentando no delatar el dolor que sentia ante la idea de que la chica pasara una noche en otro lugar.

-Seria agradable, me gustaria ver a Lambo, hace meses que no se nada de el... el trabajo me a tenido muy ocupada- Fong sabia que eso era solo una excusa, el la conocia muy bien desde pequeña, sabia en lo que estaba pensando.

-Entonces tienes que ir- respondio sin chistear, dedicandole una tierna sonrisa. Se puso de pie con rapidez, dandole la espalda a la china y lavando los trastos.

-Maestro...- la chica se puso de pie de golpe y el otro no volteo -Gracias...- susurro, dandose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras corriendo a su habitacion.

_"Ahora te despiertas y preparas su cafe. Desde que me enterado yo no puedo ni comer._

_Cariño, no soporto estar sin ti, pero parece que tu si. ¿Quien es el? Dime y lo matare"_

Fong estaba conciente de la atraccion que ella sentia hacia el. Estaba conciente de la razon por la cual I-pin habia aceptado cruzar esa delicada linea que los separaba de una simple relacion de alumno-maestro. Sabia que lo hacia por el recuerdo de ese hombre. Aunque su relacion nunca hubiera pasado de los besos y llegado a algo mas serio como hacer el amor, Fong le habia entregado todo su corazon. Pero sabia que el corazon de su alumna pertenecia a alguien mas. A ese demonio frio llamado Hibari Kyouya. Durante años intento demostrarle a la china que el era un mejor candidato, que el no la haria sufrir como posiblemente el otro lo haria, el era un hombre maduro, con mas experiencia que el guardian de la nube. Que el nunca la trataria mal, que el era todo un caballero. Pero jamas habia logrado entender los sentimientos de I-pin.

Esa noche I-pin paso la noche en la base subterranea Vongola. La cual conectaba con la mansion de ese hombre. Como no pensar en infinidad de cosas que podrian pasar. I-pin todavia era una niña, una niña muy hermosa. Y como su tutor debia protegerla. Aunque no pudiera protegerla de sus propios sentimientos. El la amaba, y posiblemente la habia amado desde siempre. Pero al parecer I-pin solo lo apreciaba como su maestro, su tutor.

A la mañana siguiente I-pin se mostraba distante, pensativa. Habia vuelto temprano pues tenia la costumbre de prepararle el desayuno a su tutor. Sin embargo cuando llego Fong ya habia preparado la comida, asi que la chica se limito a esperar en el comedor. El pelinegro le sirvio el plato y la miro por unos instantes, estaba ojerosa y sus labios estabas enrojecidos. ¿Que podria significar eso? Desvio la mirada y se sento frente ella, desayunando en silencio intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Como te fue?- pregunto con amabilidad y curiosidad. Ella sonrio levemente, jugando con la comida.

-Fue agradable, Lambo es muy distinto, mas maduro- fue su unica respuesta, aparentemente ensayada con anticipacion.

-¿Y Kyoko y Haru? ¿Como estan?- la impaciencia se notaba un poco en la voz del mayor, mientras centraba su mirada en el alimento que tenia enfrente.

-Bien- respondio la china, llevando un bocado a su boca. Al final Fong se armo de valor.

-¿Te encontraste a Hibari?- los ojos de la china se abrieron de par en par y contemplo a su maestro. Pero este no la miraba, se limitaba a recargar su menton sobre la palma y mirar hacia la ventana.

-No- respondio la otra -No tengo mucha hambre, debo irme al trabajo- se levanto con rapidez depositando los restos de la comida en el bote de basura y el plato en el lavatrastos. Fong se puso de pie a su igual y la imito, descorcentando un poco a la china. Sin embargo no dijo nada, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la entrada, pero al momento de estar en el vestibulo y poner sus zapatos el otro la espero para despedirla.

-E-entonces... me voy- dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia a su profesor y dandose la vuelta, pero la mano del mayor sobre su menton la hizo detenerse y girar. Fong acerco sus labios a los de ella para darle un beso de despedida, pero antes de lograr su accion la china bajo el rostro haciendo que el otro besara su frente en lugar de sus labios. La mirada de Fong se ensombrecio pero en ningun momento dejo de sonreir.

-Que te vaya bien- fue lo unico que dijo antes de darle la espalda y caminar por el pasillo hasta su despacho. I-pin se quedo mirando la espalda de su profesor mientras se alejaba. Conteniendo un par de lagrimas, se dio la vuelta y salio de la estancia.

_"¿Quién es tu seductor, tu rey y tu peón? ¿Quién ocupo el lugar que siempre ocupé yo?_

_Tu misterioso alguien me robó."_

El la amaba desde siempre. Pero sabia muy bien que ella amaba a otro hombre y quizas sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. ¿Era demasiado egoista esperar que la niña fuera rechazada? Claro que lo era, y el no era asi. El amaba a I-pin y deseaba que fuera feliz, sin importar que no fuera con el.

Ese dia salio de la casa a pasear. Aunque sabia muy bien que lo que haria seria ir a seguir a la china. No era que desconfiara de ella, I-pin nunca habia logrado mentir, no a el. Sabia a la perfeccion que estaba sucediendo. Despues de todo el era aun, un Arcobaleno. Pero al final sabia que habria sido mejor no salir a ver. Decidio visitar la base Vongola, con la excusa de que necesitaba hablar con Reborn, pero el hitman de los Vongola sabia sus verdaderas razones.

-Ella no esta aqui- dijo con sequedad. Fong sonrio con los ojos cerrados, ignorando su comentario.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo?- pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Eso creelo tu si quieres, pero ni ella ni el estan aqui en estos momentos- los ojos de Fong se abrieron de par en par -¿Lo notaste, no?- fue lo unico que dijo Reborn, Fong suspiro resignado mientras sonreia tristemente.

-Tenia la esperanza de llegar a tiempo- fue lo unico que dijo -Pero sabia que esto tarde o temprano pasaria-

-Era obvio en I-pin... pero yo jamas note el cambio de Hibari- respondio Reborn -Ese chico es de temer-

-Lo se...- fue lo unico que respondio.

-Asi que al final te enamoraste... las mujeres son peligrosas- Reborn se quedo pensativo. Fong igual, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un desesperado Vongola que entro corriendo a la habitacion.

-¿I-PIN Y HIBARI ESCAPARON?- grito lleno de panico el decimo Vongola, sin lograr entender como habia sucedido eso.

-Callate Tsuna- se quejo Reborn, que por su tamaño ya no podia patear como antes al Vongola sin no causarle peores daños. En ese momento Tsuna reparo en Fong, que le sonrio tristemente como si nada pasara.

-¿Fue esta mañana?- pregunto el arcobaleno de la tormenta. Tsuna asintio.

-No lo crei, Gokudera-kun me dijo que los vio en el aeropuerto...- susurro. Fong suspiro.

-Bueno, al final I-pin sera feliz, eso es lo que importa- dijo sin chisteo, sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, intentando que no sintieran lastima de su situacion.

-E-escuche que se fueron a Italia...- comento Tsuna -Pero conociendo a Hibari es posible que en cuanto lleguen tomen otro vuelo a algun lugar desconocido, puedo pedirle a Dino que los intercepte en el aeropuerto y que traiga de vuelta a I-pin-

-Dejalo Tsuna- fue la respuesta del arcobaleno del sol -Fue decision de I-pin marcharse con Hibari, si los detienen ella jamas se los perdonaria- hubo otro silencio incomodo, en el que podia notarse la tension en el aire.

-Es un tanto romantico ¿no creen?- comento Fong -Escapar con el amor de tu vida a Italia, suena mucho a una novela, me gusta que su historia de amor haya tenido ese descenlace... aunque de ahora en adelante la casa se sentira algo vacia- antes de que alguno de los presentes comentara cualquier cosa, el arcobaleno de la tormenta se habia puesto de pie y caminado a la salida -Volvere unos meses a China, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender, supongo que mis alumnos se alegraran de verme- comento con una leve sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la salida.

Durante años no supieron nada de Hibari, I-pin y Fong. De vez en cuando la china mandaba alguna carta a Kyoko y Haru, comentando las ultimas noticias, pero al final de las cartas siempre terminaba con la misma pregunta: "¿Mi maestro esta bien?" sin embargo ellas nunca podian responderle, pues no habia llegado ninguna noticia de Fong. En cierta ocasion Verde comento que lo habia visto en un puesto de Gyoza en Australia pero que al reconocerlo desaparecio, tambien comentaron que lo habian visto en America, en alguna parte recondita de Peru, pero nunca llegaron noticias de el. Quizas para el era mejor esconderse de esa manera, si se alejaba de los Vongola no tendria noticias de ella. Y para el, quizas eso fuera gratificante.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal a mi me gusto, pues despues de todo amo a estos tres personajes, y crei conveniente iniciar con este fic mi debut en el fandom de KHR hahah ok no, espero les haya gustado.<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
